Loving Him Unexpectedly
by technicolor.waves
Summary: We never talked. We never greet each other. He did something worse to me and he still dares to be friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction since I'm new in here. And I'm so happy I was able to complete the first chapter. Enjoy! :) btw, my entire story is Lucy's POV._

It has only been a week since summer ended and class starts today. I, Lucy Heartfilia, an average looking girl is so excited to go to school because it's the first day. As usual, I woke up early and put my headphones on and went right to the Pierce The Veil playlist. Everytime I listen to music, I feel at ease as if it is my safe zone. Even though you think that I'm a loner due to my attitude, I am actually outgoing and cares for my family and friends alot.

When I arrived at school, I instantly looked the class list board and I smiled. I am in Class 2-1. I saw my best friend, Levy McGarden and waved at her. Levy is my best friend since first year. She was the first one to talk to me and it turns oit we have the same interest. Levy likes to read books, especially stories about fantasies and romance. It turns out we have the same interest.

Levy called my name and waved with all her might. I ran towards her and gave her a hug. "Levy! I missed you so much since we weren't able to hang out during summer."

"Lu-chan, guess what! We're on the same class with Erza! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited. This is gonna be fun!" Levy said as she hugged me tighter.

"Le-Levy, calm down.. I-I can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry Lu-chan. Are you alright?" she said with worry.

"I'm okay. And I already know that we're on the same class. I just looked at the class list." I giggled and put my headphones to my bag.

"Come on Lu-chan, let's go to our classroom. I bet Erza is already there. Since she comes to school way too early." Levy said and we laughed.

When we arrived at our destination, Levy really got it right. Erza is already there sitting with her arms crossed to her chest while closing her eyes. We walked to her direction and Levy was so very excited that she suddenly hugged Erza.

"Levy. How many times did I tell you to not hug me? I don't like people hugging me. It's uncomfortable." Erza said as she pulled Levy away.

"Hihi. Sorry Erza. I was just happy to see you since we haven't been able to hang out during summer." Levy said

"Erza! How was your summer? Did you have a date with Jellal?" I said to my friend, smirking.

"W-well, It's on-on-only natural that we would go on dates! Since he's my.. my b-b-boyfriend..." she said shyly. And we laughed loudly since her face is as red as her hair.

"Okay, take your seats. Homeroom is about to start!" Makarov-sensei said.

We hurried to our seats. I am beside Levy and Levy is beside Erza. A boy was sitting to my front. It was Natsu Dragneel. Even though I can't see his face, I really know that the boy sitting at my front is Natsu. Natsu and I was in the same elementary school and he was my classmate but we haven't talked at all. And of course, who wouldn't know the legendary Mr. Handsome Dragneel? They said that Natsu is really kind towards everyone. Everyone in the campus knows him. We weren't in the same class last year and we don't greet each other. I don't know why girls are so crazy about him. Even the senpais are head over heels for him. But as for me, I don't see him as Mr. Handsome. Why? Because he's just putting an act to be kind to us, ordinary girls and I'm positive that my theory is one hundred percent true. He also won 3 consecutive pagaents in our school last year. But I seriously don't get it why is his hair pink?! It's really bothering me since we were in elementary. As I looked at his hair closely, I didn't notice that I'm already touching it.

"Hey, what are you doing with my hair?" Natsu said as he grabbed my hand.

I tugged my hand back, trying to avoid his eye contact due to my embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. I just can't see the board because your hair is blocking it." although my excuse was so lame he just let it slipped and said sorry. He turned front and lowered his head so that I could see the board clearly.

"Tss. Trying to act cool." I said to myself.

Time passed by and it's already lunch. We got our food and ate in the classroom.

"Lu-chan. Earlier, did you just talk to the legendary Mr. Handsome Dragneel?" Levy said as her eyes sparkled as if she saw a really intriguing scene.

"Yeah, I can't see the board clearly because of his hair so he just said sorry." I replied.

"So, how was it? Did your heart thump?" Erza added as she chewed on her strawberry shortcake.

"What? Of course not. If my heart will thump because of some guy that would be Vic Fuentes." I said as I daydreamed about him.

"Heh. Rock bands again. Stop it Lucy. You're becoming weirder." Erza said, rolling her eyes.

"Let me. Rock bands are my life." I said

"Yeah, yeah!" Erza said.

"Lu-chan, we know that you like Natsu. It's just you who doesn't know. Lu-chan is so dense." Levy said while sighing.

"Huh? Who said that I like that pink-haired guy? We just barely talk. How can you say I like him? Levy, you're talking nonsense." I said.

"We all know that you knew him since elementary school. And you keep on blabbing how worse Natsu is. Isn't it just intriguing because you know every move Natsu makes?" she said while grinning.

"I swear to my rocker soul, I don't like him." I replied with frustration as I waved my chopsticks in the air trying my hardest to let them understand that I seriously don't like him.

"Heh. Stop denying. You have your eyes on him since the first day of school." Erza said as she munched her last piece of cake.

I don't get it. He's not my type. Why do they keep on telling me that I like Natsu? I don't understand. Do I really like him?

"Hello, earth to Lucy!" Erza said as she snapped her hand in front of my face.

"H-huh? What is it Erza?" I replied dumbfounded.

"Well, haven't you heard the bell rang already? Makarov is already here. What the heck were you thinking? Perhaps you're thinking about a pink-haired guy?" she said as she keeps on poking me with her elbows.

"Agh! Seriously girls! Stop it! Why do you keep on saying that I like that guy?!" I said as I banged my desk forcefully. Everyone looked my way. Aish. This is embarrassing.

"Ms. Heartfilia, would you like to share to us what your girls were talking about?" Makarov-sensei said.

"Sorry sensei. It's nothing." I said while sighing and took my seat.

"Hey, can you please move your desk a little far from my chair? I can't move." Natsu said cooly.

"Heh, fine." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you." Natsu said plainly.

Geez. This guy. Really. After what he did to me when we're on first year. He may forgot it. But I haven't. And he still have the guts to talk to me, huh. Such a cocky guy we got there. He thinks he's so mighty because he's so popular. Pfft. Stop being a fake. I know you're not so kind. Beware Dragneel. I will prove to them that you're not a good guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: Another Chapter! Yay! Thanks for the review, follow, and favorite. I promise I'll update this story as fast as I can. I don't own Fairy Tail but this fanfic's idea is mine. Enjoy! :3_**

* * *

 _*ring ring*_

I woke up and looked at the clock with my eyes half open. It read 5:00 AM. Yes, that's right. I woke up early to prepare for school since my apartment is so far. I took my towel and hurried down stairs to take a bath. After taking a bath, I prepared myself bacon and eggs for breakfast. I, then put on my school uniform and brushed my teeth. All prepared, I went to the train station.

As I arrived at school, I saw Natsu. He seems early today for a guy who lives way too far from school compared to my house.

"Good morning, Lucy." he said as he tapped his indoor shoes.

"E-eh? G-good morning." I replied. Ugh. Why did I stutter? Am I perhaps shy towards him?

"You seem early today."

"uhh, you too." what the heck. Why does he keep talking to me? You're bothering me for cow's sake.

"Then, see you around." He said as he walked towards our classroom cooly. But then he stopped and said while smiling "By the way, it was nice since we're classmates. Please take care of me." What the hell? What does he want? Why does he keep on bothering me? After all what he did to me? Does he have no shame?

I keep on thinking and thinking on what does Natsu want towards me and didn't notice that Levy has arrived.

"Lu-chan, Good morning!" She said while smacking my back.

"Wah! Levy, you surprised me. Stop smacking my back. It hurts." I said as I rubbed my back where Levy smacked.

"Just now, I saw you and Natsu talking. Again. Soooo, is it time you tell us already what your relationship with him?" she said with curiosity on her tone.

"Really, Levy? Stop making conclusions. We're not even friends. I don't have any connections towards him. I don't even know why he started to talk to me again." I said and I realized I said something I should never had.

"Again? Oh! You mean the time when you can't see the board?" she said.

Sigh. Thank goodness, Levy can be dense sometimes. "Oh, yes. That time. I don't even know why he keeps on talking to me."

The bell already rang and we panicked because we're still on the shoebox area. We bolted through our classroom and barely made it.

"What were you girls doing? You almost got late. If you're really late I won't cover you two up." Erza said irritatedly.

"Hehe. Just some girl talk. We talked too long that we forgot the time." Levy replied while scratching the nape of her neck.

"Okay class, stop talking. I'll start with homeroom." Makarov-sensei said. The students were whining like a whale and some just slept for the whole homeroom period.

Next period, and it's biotechnology. My favorite subject. I like science stuffs because it's entertaining and I enjoy making hypotheses. It helps me think things more careful.

"Lucy, Levy said she's hungry so we're grab some snacks at the canteen. Would you like to go with us since we still have 10 minute break before coming to Grandeeney's class." Erza told me.

"No thanks. I'll just go to the next class. I'm not that hungry. I'll just wait for you guys there." I said while grabbing the things I need for the next class.

"Tss. Okay then. We'll be back in a minute. We'll not be late." Erza said as she hurried and got her wallet in her bag.

As I arrived at the classroom, I sat at the floor and waits for Grandeeney-sensei to open it. I got my headphones and listened to my usual music and opened my textbook to read ahead.

"Lucy, excuse me. But can you move a bit?" a man said to me. I didn't know who that guy was since I was so busy reading. But I moved anyway. And I heard him say thank you and I just nodded.

...

...

...

"Can you please stop moving so freely?! You're hitting me. Notice your surroundings mor-!" I shouted halfway as I realized who that man was. Natsu Dragneel. Ugh. A good way to ruin my mood.

"Oh sorry. It was my friends who keeps on pushing me. I was also a victim." He replied apologeticallly.

"Just tell your friends to not move so much since the space is not enough." I said and took my seat again.

"Everyone! We just met Grandeeney-sensei at the canteen and she said we don't have class on her today because the teachers will have an important meeting." Levy said as she pants due from her running. Everyone was delighted on Levy's news and went back to our classroom.

"Lu-chan let's go back." she tugged my arms as Erza follows.

"Wait! Lucy!" someone called me. It was Natsu. Again.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Lu-chan, we'll go ahead." Levy said as she winked at me. Seriously, Levy?

"So, what is it Dragneel?" I said impatiently.

"Oh, you dropped this." he said while handing over my pencil case.

"Thanks." I turned around from the other direction and walked as he followed me.

"Now what do you want?" I said about to lose my temper.

"Do you hate me? Did I do something wrong to you?" He said softly.

WHAT THE FUCK?! DID HE FORGET WHAT HE DID TO ME?

"Yes, I hate you. So fuck off." I said not even looking at his eyes.

"Why? What did I do? Tell me." Natsu said as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Back off Dragneel. What the fuck? You do not know? You forgot what you did? Try to think of it. You like people especially us, ordinary girls, dance in your palm. Do you think you can fool me again? Then you're wrong. You're a big fat liar. Stop talking to me! I don't talk to crappy people. I'll feel disgusted." I said as I shrugged his hands off my shoulders and walked away crying, leaving the pink-haired guy dumbfounded.


End file.
